Pokémon: United We Stand
by xParanormal
Summary: Join new trainer, Jayden Bailey, as he begins his journey through Kanto!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The First Choice**

Tonight was the last night Jayden Bailey would have to stay in Pallet Town, and dream what it would be like to be a Pokémon Master. Tomorrow, Jayden would walk up the stone stairs to Professor Oak's laboratory, and select a Pokémon as his partner. The two of them would travel the entire Kanto region, and enter the Indigo League, where he was sure, he and his team of Pokémon he would capture along the way, would defeat the league, and the Elite Four.

That night, Jayden had no sleep. Instead, he thought his time would be best spent going over everything he knew about Pokémon; battle strategies; gyms; and different kinds of attacks. He had even looked over the three starter Pokémon of Kanto: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Usually, when a child turned ten, they were able to start out on their journey, but this usually never happened. A lot of children were still too young to explore the world, and so, Jayden had been to Pokémon Academy in Rustboro City for eleven years. Now at the age of sixteen, he was finally ready.

When the morning sun broke through Jayden's window, he had already been fully prepared. He fitted himself with a white shirt, and a white sweater. He wore loose jeans, and rounded shoes. Overall, combined with his long blonde hair, and thin frame, Jayden was a very lean boy. His emerald eyes were fierce, sharp as a knife. He had been preparing for years for this moment. Jayden was sure he couldn't be any more ready then how he felt right then.

He gathered all his belongings that he'd need for the journey, such as his: clothes, food, medicinal items (ones he had been saving for his soon-to-be-caught Pokémon), and a few other necessitates for travelling. He threw everything in a knapsack, and slid it over his shoulder.

He went downstairs to find his mother waiting for him, wearing a smile. "Well, Jayden. It looks like the day has finally come," his mother admitted. Debbie Bailey had always been a kind and warmhearted mother. Jayden thanked her, and gave her the utmost respect a mother could ask from her son. Jayden smiled in return to his mom. "And it's been a journey all the way here."

Jayden hugged her, and said his goodbyes. In a way, he felt bad leaving his mom, but at the same time, he felt he needed to. His father was a Pokémon Trainer. He always heard stories about Julian Bailey, the great Pokémon Trainer who made it to the Elite Four in the Indigo Pokémon League. To this day, Jayden had never met his father, but he was sure he would someday. His mother always told Jayden, "your father is a busy man, Jayden! But someday, he'll come home." He tried to believe she was right, but part of him knew the truth. Either his father had abandoned them, or he died. It was as simple as that.

As Jayden turned to the door, he felt a tug on his pant leg, followed by a, "_Herdier!"_ Jayden looked down at his mother's friend: A Herdier. He was in the Bailey's possession since Jayden had been a baby. Jayden really didn't know how Herdier found his way to their home, but Jayden was sure he found his way to their doorstep as a Lillipup.

Jayden crouched down, and patted Herdier on his head. He let out a satisfied purr. "See ya soon, Herdier," Jayden smiled. He rose and departed from the house. As he walked down the street, Professor Oak's laboratory came into view. Jayden took one last look at his house, where his mother and Herdier watched anxiously from the window. Jayden paused. He smile swept across his face as he bowed his head. From that moment, Jayden promised the next time he would return, he would be a powerful Pokémon Trainer.

Jayden began again, heading straight for the laboratory; this time, not looking back. Once he reached the steps, he slowly ascended, going over everything he knew. The next choice Jayden would make would decide his future: Which of the three starter Pokémon would he choose?

The type didn't matter, or even the strength. Everything Jayden had been preparing for seemed useless. It all came down to who he could work with, and be a soul-partner with. Throughout his journey, Jayden was sure he'd learn different philosophies, and he believed he had just learned one. It wasn't all about the Pokémon, but if he could work effectively with them.

Once Jayden reached the top step, he knocked, and was allowed to enter by a lab assistant. Jayden was led through the maze of corridors and soon found himself in a large room, painted with windows, and decorated with large machines. In the centre of the room lay a circular machine that resembled an incubator. Inside glass walls were three Poké Balls. Jayden drew closer and peered through the glass at them.

Each Poké Ball had a different insignia on the front. The one on the left had a small fire symbol, showing the presence of Charmander. The middle had a small leaf symbol, representing Bulbasaur. And the final one on the right displayed a small water droplet, showing Squirtle.

"So, have you decided?" Jayden turned to find Professor Oak watching with a smile on his face. "Hello, Professor, it's an honour." Jayden quickly bowed in respect to one of the greatest Pokémon Professor's in all the land. "No need to bow, my son. Tell me, have you decided whom of the three you would like to select as your travelling partner?" Professor Oak continued, as he moved closer. He tapped a button with lowered the glass enclosures.

"Umm, well..." Jayden fumbled. In all honesty, Jayden truly had not decided. He thought he had, but now, being here, and it all so real. Professor Oak just chuckled. "No rush, Jayden. Why don't we open all the balls and you can meet each of them?" Professor Oak suggested. Jayden smiled, pleased with the option. He agreed.

One-by-one Professor Oak released the Pokémon from their respective Poké Balls. Soon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle stood before Jayden, all beaming upwards. Well, Bulbasaur and Charmander were. Jayden quickly noticed that Squirtle had already wandered over to the window, and climbed up, perching itself on the sill. It stood there, gazing out into the coral behind Oak's laboratory.

Jayden watched him carefully. "That Squirtle... He's wanting an adventure," Jayden examined. "You are correct, Jayden. Ever since he hatched he's been trying to break away into the world," Professor Oak concurred. Jayden bent over and stroked Bulbasaur and Charmander on their tender spots; behind Bulbasaur's ears, and under Charmander's chin. They smiled and giggled. "These two are in both perfect condition," Jayden studied. Both Pokémon's colour was in great brightness. Bulbasaur's bulb was green and healthy, whilst Charmander's flame was burning intensely.

Jayden's eyes faltered back towards Squirtle, who seemed to ignore everything except the view he held. "But that Squirtle," Jayden pondered, as he moved to his side. The little turtle looked up to Jayden with big emotional eyes. "You want to get out into the world, don't you?" Jayden whispered as he lowered himself to Squirtle's level, as recommended in approaching Pokémon, as he learned in school.

The little blue Pokémon smiled and nodded. He raised his fists in excitement. He'd must have been dreaming about it for a long time, Jayden observed. "Well, Squirtle, if you come with me on my journey, you and I can travel the world. We can grow, and get stronger together. We can conquer obstacles that neither you or I could do on our own. What do you say?" Jayden beamed.

At first, Squirtle seemed unreadable, but then, "_Squirtle squirt!_" Squirtle exclaimed. Jayden slid his hands under Squirtle's arms and lifted him into the air. "Together, you and I will become a team that no one will be able to defeat! Together, we will become truly powerful, and masters of the Kanto region!" Jayden began. Squirtle smiled along, and nodded when Jayden finished. "Very well, you've chosen Squirtle. What an excellent choice. Not to mention, he seems to like you already," Professor Oak added.

After returning Bulbasaur and Charmander, Jayden looked to Squirtle who was waiting to return to his. "Hey, listen, buddy, I was thinking. How about I give you a nickname? Something to distinguish you from any other Squirtle. You're special, and therefore, should have a special name." Squirtle seemed to agree, bobbing his head up and down. "I've been thinking. Do you like the name River?" Jayden suggested. The Squirtle nodded excitedly, pleased with the name. "So be it. Return, River!" Jayden held out his first Poké Ball and summoned forth a red light. The red beam surged forward and connected with River, transforming River into nothing but energy. The light soon reverted and slipped back into the Poké Ball.

Jayden tapped the middle button, which minimized the Poké Ball, then, attached it to his belt. "Let's get you suited up for your journey! First things first, here are five more Poké Balls." Professor Oak handed Jayden five minimized Poké Balls, which Jayden promptly clipped to his belt. "This is your Poké Dex." Professor Oak revealed a small rectangular device, which resembled a cellphone. "I know what you're thinking, it looks nothing like the ones you've seen during your days at school, they're a new version!" Professor Oak went over the mechanics. The pokédex had been combined with the Poké Nav and Poké Gear, into one small supercomputer which Professor Oak called: "Quiton." Quiton was the name of the artificial intelligence which resided in the all-in-one computer, but the official name of the device was: "Poké Helper." Professor Oak explained that it was a prototype, and Jayden was the first in Kanto to even get to use it, let alone take it on a journey.

"So, it'll tell me absolutely everything I'd ever need to know?" Jayden asked, after Professor Oak finished explaining the vast amount of knowledge Quiton possessed. "And then some. Remember, Quiton is always learning. We have to run an intial setup for Quiton, so he knows who he belongs to. Open it up." Professor Oak gestured with his hand, and Jayden clicked a button, on the side. Quiton came alive, his screen lighting up and revealing a pixel smiley-face. "Hello," Quiton said, in a robotic voice, "My name is Quiton, and I am here to help and assist Pokémon Trainers on their journey. Who am I speaking to?" As Professor Oak explained, a blue sensor light emerged from the top of Quiton, and scanned Jayden's face. "Jayden Bailey from the town of Pallet."

"Hello, Jayden. Pallet town, huh? Is Professor Oak with you?" Quiton quickly put together. "I am Quiton! It's nice to hear from you," Professor Oak chimed. "You as well, Professor. Now, I am to assume you have left me to take care of this young man on his journey?" Quiton's digitial eyes flickered back from Jayden to Professor Oak. "I have," Professor Oak said solemnly. "Very well. Jayden," Quiton's eyes fell back on Jayden, "I will serve you as you wish, and with whatever possible if I can. My capabilities are limitless, and my knowledge base is far superior than any one man. I have been created by the likes of Professor Oak, Elm, Birch, Jubilee, Ivy, and Rowan to help Pokémon Trainer's understand Pokémon." Quiton informed.

"Thank you, Quiton. I will call upon you when needed." Jayden nodded. Quiton's eyes lifted and lowered, signalling he was imitating the action, before the screen went black. Jayden slipped Quiton into his sweater's top pocket. "Thank you, Professor, for entrusting such a valuable piece of equipment to me." Jayden bowed. Professor Oak simply chuckled. "No thanks is required. Just promise me to catch and train as many Pokémon as you can!"

"I promise!" After a few more pleasantries, Professor Oak took Jayden out back into the coral, where Pokémon of every shape, size, and colour flourished under the sun, and played together, their voices ringing; they were happy.

"They're all so beautiful," Jayden whispered, memorized by the sight before him. "And soon, your Pokémon will be here with me to look after as well. If you catch more than six, that is." Before Jayden could reply, a large black sludge piled itself on Professor Oak. "_Muk muk muk!_" the mountain sized Muk rang out, a large smile upon its face. "Whoa! Professor, are you okay?" Jayden called.

After a few moments of struggling, Professor Oak managed to subdue the Muk, and calm it, before it could jump back on him. "This Muk is always way too happy," Professor Oak spat, still wrestling to keep the Muk down. "Whose Muk is it?" Jayden queried, admiring the strength of the poison-type. "Oh, just a boy who comes from this very town. He's still on his journey. Leaves all his Pokémon for me to take care of as he sets off into further regions!"

After taking a tour through all the different terrains and seeing as much as they could, the two returned to Professor Oak's lab, where Jayden's mother Debbie had been waiting. After Debbie and Professor Oak greeted each other, she handed him a towel, which wrapped a small present. She told him to open it, which he did, and he found a small necklace. On the end of it was a feather, one he'd never seen before. It was beautiful, and shone as bright as Jayden's emerald eyes. "It was your fathers. He told me, when you set off on your journey, to give it to you. It may bring you luck," she told him. Saying their goodbyes once more, Jayden departed Pallet, and headed up the dirt path which led him up and over a hill, and into Route One.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Route 1! The Volt Tackle Dilemma!**

It was mid-afternoon by the time Pallet town was out of sight. It had only been close to an hour, and Jayden felt like he had been out in the wilderness for weeks; he loved it. Jayden went from walking, to an all out sprint. He lunged through the bushes and trees that soon barricaded Jayden inside them. He didn't care, he was too happy. He was on his journey, and most of all, he was free!

Free of everything! All he had to do now was train, and do what he loved. He loved learning about Pokémon, but all he ever dreamed about was actually getting out in the world, and using what he learned. It seemed only like yesterday he had been going into his final year of Pokémon Academy, and it seemed like only yesterday Roxanne, one of the teachers of the academy, and the Rustboro Gym leader, had told him he'd make a name for himself. She told him, "Jayden, I believe you're going to make a wonderful trainer."

The schooling seemed to flyby, but now, being out in the world, time slowed down. But that was fine with Jayden. He didn't linger, and he didn't anticipate the next town, which Quiton had told him was Viridian city, but he lived for the very moment. Jayden got so energetic, he brought out River to accompany him. River seemed to love the world just as much as Jayden. River explored everything, from flowers to caves. He seemed to love the world he was in.

As the sun began to set, Jayden decided he'd set up camp with some daylight, in order to make a fire. With the help of River, they soon had a fire going. In Pokémon Academy, Jayden learned all about surviving on a journey, and how to deal with different terrains and weather. After rubbing two sticks together, a fire lit, and he and River sat close, warming themselves.

Jayden pitched the tent which he had packed (believe it or not, it was quite small when folded), and got some food ready for the two of them. Jayden learned that while in the Poké Ball, River did not require any food or water, but when exerting energy outside, he would soon need it. It was helpful to know, so if food was low, as long as River remained in the ball, he wouldn't need food. But to grow strong, like a human, he'd need food. The Poké Ball was like a sleep, a period for the Pokémon to recover, yet to be aware of their surroundings, almost like they were at a higher mental state, or some form of meditation.

Even though the Poké Ball was perfectly comfortable for a Pokémon, Jayden learned they enjoy being outside, and of course, Jayden would respect their individuality and let them see the world. After all, he promised River he would, and Jayden was a man of his word.

After eating, Jayden began talking with River. "Tomorrow, we're going to start training. After learning so much about Pokémon, it's only natural that I begin applying my knowledge. Every other day we'll travel, and on the odd day we train. We train hard, we win easy. We rest plenty, we travel far. I'll setup a training routine for you. I'll join you in training. I must be as sharp and strong as my Pokémon. I must be able to keep up with you," Jayden explained. River nodded, showing his understanding of Jayden's words.

"I'd also really like to catch our first Pokémon tomorrow as well. I promised Professor Oak I'd catch as many as I can. And with Viridian city coming up, there's probably going to be some trainers. I'll need to be diverse. I'll need to have more than just you in order to win. Wouldn't you agree?" River nodded. "_Squirt squirtle!_" River chirped.

When morning came, Jayden and River began training. First, with the help of Quiton, Jayden identified River's attacks. "River, of the Squirtle-species, knows the attacks: Tackle, Tail Whip, and Bubble. When a professor receives the three starter Pokémon from their eggs, it is his slash her job to train them their first attack which is the same as their type; River's being Bubble." Quiton examined. "Alright, thanks Quiton. Now, River, together, we're going to work on four things: Attack, defence, speed, and learning new moves."

The first part of the routine would be the attack. Jayden had River perform his attacks quickly, and practised using trees and boulders as targets. The job was done when River or the opponent was no longer stranding. Next was defence. River would use his shell to block attacks, while Jayden tossed rocks, which River's job was to deflect. And then there came speed. After finding a small river, Jayden and his Squirtle jumped into the water, and began swimming upstream. Having races, River soon began building endurance and speed. After, Jayden would have River fire his attacks as quickly as he could, one after another.

Finally, the new moves came in. Jayden attempted several times, but for that day, River wasn't learning Water Gun. He did, however, learn withdraw, which raised his defence. Jayden tried to get River to focus all his energy into his chest, and build it up through his neck and release it in a powerful flow of water; however, failure was inevitable.

"It's because – no offense – you're still to weak. We must continue working on what you know, and the attack should soon become easier and show us more results. No problem, back to the first circuit!" Jayden ordered. Getting excited, Jayden grabbed a boulder and began running, ordering River to hit him with a Bubble. After being too slow, River became more focused and determined, and hit Jayden every time.

After several hours, the pair were totally exhausted. They stopped to eat some lunch, but went right back to training. The next time they stopped, it was for dinner. As Jayden cooked, he realized a few wild Pokémon had approached the campsite, following the smell of Jayden's supper throughout the trees. Jayden gave a little to everyone, and soon found himself playing with the Ratatta that came along.

When the wild Pokémon had left, Jayden and River were again alone, but continued talking about their dreams. Jayden told River all about how he wanted to become a master, and someday meet his father. He even showed River the necklace that his mother had gave him, but for some reason, River wouldn't touch it. It didn't bother Jayden, though, he'd rather try and keep it intact.

As the sun was setting, Jayden began to prepare another fire. As he fiddled around with the sticks, a strange sound drifted through the small forest. Jayden peered through the blanket of darkness which began to cover the land, but could see nothing. He looked to River, who followed his gaze. "Check it out?" Jayden shrugged. "_Squirtle!_"

The two delved into the forest, slipping between trees and shrubs until they came out to a clearing, a little bigger than their campsite. In it were four Pikachu and a bunch of smaller Pichu. The four Pikachu stood to the sides of three lines of Pichu, almost as if they were guarding and watching them. The Pichu at the front of the lines, would meet together, the three of them, and launch forward in a Volt Tackle attack, and hit the rocks before them.

It occurred to Jayden it may be some kind of training technique. Jayden knew that the only way Pichu's can learn Volt Tackle is if their parents knew it. Jayden smiled, marvelling at the natural world where Pokémon trained each other. "Let's go," Jayden told River. The two turned to leave, but were yanked back when they heard a cry, "_Piii CHUUU!_"

Jayden looked back in time to see a very small Pichu (smaller than normal), attempting to use Volt Tackle. Every time the small Pichu ran, the electricity would form, and then quickly disperse and send Pichu crashing into the stone. The other Pichu giggled, while the Pikachu seemed unimpressed. They began yelling at the small Pichu, who hung its little head.

"Jayden?" Jayden jumped; all eyes turned to him. Quiton had went off in his pocket. "Uhh, not right now Quiton," Jayden spoke cautiously, backing off slightly. The Pokémon didn't seem to care. They shrugged Jayden off, and left. Except the small Pichu, who remained where he was; a statue frozen in time.

Jayden took Quiton from his pocket. "Quiton, why would Pikachu abandon one of their own?" Jayden held Quiton towards the Pichu. Quiton took a moment to register and scan the information, and then, "This Pichu is struggling to learn the move Volt Tackle. The other Pikachu don't have time to train the runt of the litter, and have left her to fend for herself."

"She's a girl?" Jayden gasped, clearly blank. "Of course. You can tell by the notch in her tail. All females have it. Also, usually one out of every Pikachu litter there's a runt, and it's almost always female," Quiton broadcasted. "Is it safe to approach her?" Jayden mused. "I don't see why not," Quiton reassured him.

Jayden, followed by River, crept out to Pichu, and slowly knelt beside her. The Pichu never looked up, or acknowledged his presence. "You okay, little one?" Jayden mourned softly. "_Pi pi..._" she murmured. "Don't be sad, your strength will come in time. Greatness can't be rushed."

Pichu looked up to Jayden, eyes glossy and sad. "Here, come with me back to my tent. Get some food," Jayden offered. River stepped up and smiled to Pichu, "_Squirtle squirt squirtle,_" he joined in. Pichu rubbed her eyes, and tried a smile.

Jayden carried her back to their campsite, where he prepared some food for her. She ate it ferociously. Jayden smiled at her small frame, acting like a little monster when she ravaged her food bowl. As Jayden pondered the thought of her not being able to perform Volt Tackle effectively, he pulled Quiton from his pockt. "Why can't she use it? Is it because she's too small?" Jayden relayed the question.

"Exactly. Her small body cannot power so much electricity; however, with the right training..." Quiton hinted at. Jayden smiled, "What are you trying to say, Quiton?"

"Oh nothing. Just maybe you should help this Pichu learn Volt Tackle. After all, you said you wanted to be a Pokémon Masters, and masters work with all Pokémon; not always just their own," Quiton weighed. "You're right, Quiton, and I will," Jayden decided. Jayden believed he'd learn a new philosophy from Quiton; to help all Pokémon who needed it.

"Pichu, how about you and I train together, and together, we'll learn that Volt Tackle move," Jayden proposed. At first Pichu seemed weary, but with some words of motivation from River, she soon became motivated.

The next morning, Jayden, Pichu, and River began training. River set off to do his own routine which Jayden expected him to do, while Jayden and Pichu stood over by boulders. Jayden decided that working on Pichu's electric strength by using Thundershock on the boulders until they broke. It took most of the day, but soon, Pichu's power level began surging.

Afterwards, Jayden started teaching Pichu how to control the electricity by controlling and aiming it in different places; while moving it from target to target without stopping the attack. When night came, Pichu was practising her speed, while combing it with Thundershock. When the sun began to rise, the training had completed.

As a team, Jayden and Pichu strode out into an open meadow where the Pikachu clan had been nesting. Pichu led with shear determination in her eyes. She barked different things towards the group, and one of the Pikachu began responding. Soon, the Pikachu came into the open, and it seemed as if a battle was about to happen.

"It seems, for Pichu to rejoin the clan, it must defeat Pikachu in a battle," Quiton told Jayden. Jayden gulped. "There's no way our Pichu can beat a Pikachu!" Jayden half-whispered half-yelled. "True strength isn't measured in a power level, but by perseverance in heart," Quiton quoted. "You're quite the philosopher."

"I try," Quiton replied sarcastically.

Pichu looked back to Jayden. "_Pi! Pichu pi pi pi chu chu!_" she squealed, as like River once did, pumped her little arms up and down. "She's wanting me to lead her into battle," Jayden picked up. "She is."

"Alright, Pichu! Let's do this!" Jayden shouted, pointing his finger. "This is my first battle, and Pichu's not even my own Pokémon!" Jayden laughed. "Then this can teach you something!" Quiton threw in, speaking through Jayden's pocket. "Let River out and give me to him," Quiton barked. "Why?"

"I want to watch."

River and Quiton stood on the sidelines, Quiton doubling as referee. "Begin!" Quiton's digital voice echoed. The Pikachu launched into a Quick Attack right off the get go. "Pichu, dodge it!" Pichu leaped to the side, and reverted her eyes back to the Pikachu, who doubled back, and tackled into Pichu.

Pichu tumbled to the ground, but willed herself to her feet. The Pikachu smirked, "_Pika!"_ And let off a lightning bolt from the red sacks on its cheeks. The lightning bolt crackled through the air, and directed itself towards Pichu. Jayden knew Pichu couldn't attack head on, so he tried a different approach. "Dodge it, and fire your own Thundershock!"

Avoiding the bolt as it struck the ground, Pichu let off her own Thundershock, which hit Pikachu. Pikachu recoiled, and then, seemed to enjoy the bolt. "Jayden! Pikachu has two abilities you know! One is Lightning Rod!" Quiton yelped.

"Dammit! Pichu, let off! Use Attract!" Pichu cut off her Thundershock, and sent off an Attract. Little hearts fluttered through the air, and hit Pikachu. As Jayden hoped, a confusion overtook Pikachu. "Now, show that Pikachu a Volt Tackle!"

Pichu started running, and with a cry so mighty, became engulfed into electricity. "_Piiiiii-CHUUUU!_" And in a powerful lunge, Pichu crashed into Pikachu, sending both Pokémon tumbling to the ground. And only one stood. Pichu.

After the battle, Jayden recalled River, and he, with Quiton, departed. They packed up their camp, and set off into the day. There were still a few hours before the sun set, and Jayden planned on covering some ground. He decided he'd travel until he got to Viridian, and then stay there for a few days and train.

As he moved down the street, a call stopped him. He looked back. "_Pichu!_" The little Pichu from before leaped into his arms and beamed up to him. "What's wrong? You won! Why aren't you with your clan?"

"I believe she'd like to come along with us, Jayden," Quiton believed. "Is that true?" She beamed up to him and nodded. "Haha! Alright, here!" Jayden lifted an empty ball from his belt, and maximized it. "Before you go in, I like to give my Pokémon a name; something that sets them apart. How do you like the name Trix?" Pichu smiled and chimed her liking. She tapped her head on the ball, and disappeared inside. The ball wiggled for a moment, the button on the front red until the ball beeped, and became motionless.

"Haha, Quiton, I just caught my first Pokémon!" Jayden chuckled, overjoyed by his catch. He wanted to catch a Pichu or Pikachu, but after the work he did to get Pichu back with her kind, it would have been stupid to go ahead and catch her. "Congratulations. But Viridian city isn't getting closer! And it's still about a two days walk from here," Quiton told him. Jayden nodded, and continued walking. His journey was only beginning, yet Jayden could ask for nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Wild Pidgey Appears! Finally, Viridian City!**

"Approximately two more hours until Viridian city," Quiton informed Jayden, as it was the second day now of travel, only stopping for meals and for sleep. "Thank God. I bet River and Trix are pretty restless," Jayden bet. As they walked, Jayden enjoyed the view of Spearow, flying through the sky. "Why don't you catch one?" Quiton inquired. "I've never been a fan of Spearow, but I am going to get a Pidgey once I find one," Jayden explained.

For the next hour, Quiton tested Jayden on different questions. Jayden enjoyed it, and did get the odd question wrong. It was mostly so he could keep his mind sharp, in case he needed to think on his feet, which of course would happen soon enough. "Hey, Quiton, what's the closet gym?" Jayden's mind began to wander. "Pewter city. On the other side of the Viridian Forest, it's about a weeks walk from Viridian."

Jayden stopped to have a quick bite, and was about to keep moving when a Pidgey landed on a branch above his head. "Well, look there. A Pidgey," Quiton observed. "Time to catch it."

"Come on out, Trix!" Jayden called, as he threw one of his Poké Balls into the air. As it opened, a burst of energy erupted from the ball forming Jayden's Pichu, Trix, on the ground. "_Pichu!_" she chimed, as he stretched out her body. "Trix, Thundershock on that Pidgey!" Jayden commanded, throwing his finger at the Pidgey.

Trix followed the order, releases a bolt of electricity at the Pidgey. As the electricity hit, Pidgey was already in the air. The branch, however, snapped and fell to the ground. "He's fast. It is a he, right Quiton?"

"Yes."

"Trix, use Thundershock until you hit him!" Jayden continued to order. A fury of bolts tore through the air, but the Pidgey seemed to be too quick for them. It lowered itself to the ground, about to rush in with a Tackle, or so Jayden assumed. "Trix, Volt Tackle!" Trix listened, but it seemed Jayden had been wrong. The Pidgey whipped his wings and sent a gust of sand into Trix's face, causing her to trip up.

"Aw! A Sand-Attack? Crap. Trix, steady yourself!" Jayden tried to recover, but the dust which surrounded Trix made it had for him to tell what was happening, he had only one hope: that Trix was alright. "Trix, jump into the air! As high as you can!" As Trix emerged above the dust, so did the Pidgey. "Thundershock!"

_ZAAAP! _The Pidgey fell to the ground motionless, Trix right beside him. "Alright," Jayden pulled an empty Poké Ball from his belt, "Go, Poké-" but the Pidgey got up. It struggled at first, but it managed to his talons. "Some Pokémon are tougher than you think." Quiton was right. This Pidgey wasn't letting up. He took off into the air, and began slapping his wings together, sending beams of wind crashing into Trix, a powerful Gust attack.

Jayden took notice of how injured the Pidgey was, and it occured to Jayden Trix may be able to overpower him. "Trix, Thundershock!" Trix sent another electric bolt into the air. Pidgey ducked, and began descended to ground level, taking off into a Tackle that looked like it became a Quick-Attack! "Uh-oh. Trix, Volt Tackle!"

Trix began running, and was soon in the middle of an electrical storm. The two figures collided, causing smoke to flutter up into the air.

Once the sky vacuumed the dust away, Jayden could see Trix waiting for the next command, while Pidgey was hunced over, badly hurt. "He's still standing?" Jayden gasped. He couldn't believe it. How could this Pidgey be so strong?

"This is very odd indeed. This Pidgey seems to have a lot of guts," Quiton commented. Sparks of electricity then gripped themselves to Pidgey, zigzagging around him. "Trix's ability: Static. Now, Trix! One more attack! Thundershock!"

Trix fired the bolt, scoring a direct hit. The Pidgey still wouldn't fall. Jayden reached around his belt, and pulled free a Poké Ball. He tapped the button, making it grow larger, to fit his palm, and then tossed it, shouting, "Go, Poké Ball!"

The Ball hit Pidgey, causing it to open, and Pidgey to be pulled inside as a blue, sparkling energy. The Ball fell to the ground, and began rolling, while the button remained red. Jayden watched carefully as did Trix. _Beep._

"Ha! I caught a Pidgey!" Jayden walked to the Ball, and took it in his hand. Before he could do anything more, the Ball opened, and released the blue energy which materialized Pidgey. He remained hunched, electricity gallivanting around his body, while scratches and bruises coloured him. "Pidgey, you know if you stay in your Ball you won't feel pain. I'll get you to a Pokémon Centre as soon as I can."

The Pidgey wouldn't make eye contact; instead, he watched Trix, boring his eyes into her. After a moment of hesitation, Jayden understood. The Pidgey wanted Jayden to know that he wasn't backing down, or giving up. He was tough, and he was a Pidgey full of passion for battle. In the instance, Jayden knew this Pidgey would be a very important part of his team.

"Pidgey, are you sure you don't want to go in your Ball?" Jayden asked again. The Pidgey slowly shook his head. "Fine. Trix, I need you to run into the forest and find one Cheri, and two Oran berries please." With that, Trix scampered into the shrubs.

Within fifteen minutes, Trix returned with the requested berries. Jayden, very carefully, gave Pidgey the Cheri berry, which would heal the paralysis. Next, Jayden fed him the two Oran berries which would allow Pidgey to regain some strength. "_Pii!_" the little one chirped happily, as he perched himself on Jayden's arm. Even Trix looked relieved. Trix joined Pidgey by climbing up Jayden's pant leg and onto his shoulder, greeting the new member of the team.

"You know, Pidgey, I like to give members of my team a nickname; something that separates them from just another Pokémon." The two looked into each others eyes for a moment before Jayden continued, "You're very special, Pidgey. You have a passion for battle, and a spirit that never gives up. With that, I'd like to name you Torch. Like a burning torch full of a fiery passion."

Pidgey chirped and nodded his head, careful not to crack a smile. He was bold, and Jayden liked that. "Welcome to the team, Torch."

After another hour of travelling, Jayden reached Viridian city. The first stop: the Pokémon Centre. First Jayden would register a room for the night, and then drop his Pokémon off with Nurse Joy, letting them get proper rest.

After his Pokémon were feeling better, Jayden took them outside and began training. He sent River to do his own routine which they had already made, followed by Trix. Jayden took Torch aside and began showing him a routine Jayden had thought up while in the Pokémon Centre.

"You're fast, very fast. That's what we'll use to win. River has a powerful defence, which is his strategy, while Trix has a powerful attack. You have speed," Jayden emphasized. Jayden instructed Torch to build the strength in his wings by mastering Gust, telling him to work on ripping trees from the ground. Next, Torch would work on his control, by flying high, and then diving to the ground, pulling up last second.

After, they worked on Quick-Attack, using it to soar through the air as long as Torch could, and as fast without hitting anything. In the process, Torch quickly learned Whirlwind, which was good for getting rid of unwanted trouble.

"Fall in!" Jayden shouted, telling River, Trix, and Torch to gather. "While training, it's important to not only work on your attacks et cetera but to _spar_. We need to work on battle strategies, and see how we actually hold up in battle. River, your defense is perfect for battle, so I'm going to show you how to defend yourself against attacks like Thundershock, Vine Whip, and other super effective hits.

"Trix, I'm going to show you how to use your attacks in the most effective manner. How to give as much damage to an opponent of a type that usually isn't too effected by electric moves. And Torch, I'm going to show you how to get your opponent into the sky."

Jayden had River and Trix set up at different sides of a makeshift field just outside of Viridian. "Okay, one my go, Trix, fire your most powerful Thundershock. Your goal is to score a direct hit on River. Okay, River," Jayden turned to River, "as soon as you see an opponent is going to use a super effective move, use Withdraw. It raises your defence, and then, take to the air, and spin. Spin as fast as you can. It'll deflect the attack! Okay?" River nodded.

"Thundershock!" Trix obeyed, and fired a bolt of electricity. "Now, River, Withdraw and spin!" River leaped into the air, disappeared into his shell, and began to glow. Soon the light faded, showing River's hardened shell. As the electricity neared, River started spinning. The electricity hit the shell, and was deflected. "Keep going! Both of you! Your goal is to win!"

The training went on for hours, until neither participant could stand; Jayden was never more proud. "Great work, both of you! But you can't rest now. Here." Jayden tossed them both an Oran berry, which he picked off a tree beside him. Both Pokémon jumped to their feet with a new found energy.

"No, Torch, your turn. Into the air." Torch flapped his wings, and took off into the air. "Now, River and Trix, use Thundershock and Bubble. Bring him down!"

The training was vigorous and intense, even Jayden got involved and took his own fair share of hits. But soon, night fell, and it was time for rest.

When he returned to the Pokémon Centre, he again dropped his Pokémon off with Nurse Joy. "They've had an intense day of training," he told her when she asked. As he went to depart to his room, he noticed a poster on the wall. It read: _POKÉMON KNOWLEDGE TEST! EVERYONE IS WELCOME! WINNER RECEIVES ULTRA BALL AND FIVE SUPER POTIONS!_

Sparking his interest, Jayden continued reading. It'd take place tomorrow after lunch. He was in. He decided it shouldn't be too hard, and he'd been at Pokémon Academy for awhile. Quiton vowed not to get involved, which made Jayden laugh at his honesty.

When Jayden got to his room, he fell onto his bed. The thought struck him to call his mother, and even Professor Oak, but he was too tired to even move. _I'll do it tomorrow_ Jayden promised, as he slowly drifted off into dreams of battles and badges.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Exam Begins! A New Rival!**

The next morning, Jayden got dressed, and headed down to the pavilion, where the Pokémon Knowledge Contest would be held. Jayden was sure it'd be easy enough, as he had studied Pokémon his entire life. Even if he was only sixteen, surely there wouldn't be any Pokémon Professors in the contest; that would be too unfair.

When Jayden reached his destination, it was flooded with myriads of people. Everyone in Viridian must have been attending, plus some people from Pallet town, Pewter city, and a few other places, Jayden guessed. He slipped through the crowd to the front, where a desk sat for registration. Jayden waited in line for several minutes until he reached the front and signed his name on a sheet.

After what seemed like eternity, a bell tolled. A hush descended onto the crowd, and the Viridian City Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and, "Professor Oak!" Jayden gaped. He had no idea Professor Oak would be here, nor did he ever tell Jayden of such an event. Jayden doubted Professor Oak could see him in the crowd, even if he took his stand at the podium by the registration desk, which stood on a small platform, big enough for one person. It lifted him a few feet higher, to get the attention of the entrants.

"Welcome, one-and-all, to the monthly Viridian City Pokémon Knowledge Contest! I'm Professor Samuel Oak, and I am here to help Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny as well as the panel of judges," Oak gestured to two men and a woman who stood with Officer Jenny and Nuse Joy, "to evaluate today's entrants and decide a clear winner.

"The first level is a written exam. We will all move into the Viridian City Gym, which has been loaned to us temporarily by Gym Leader Wayne!" Oak then moved his arm in another gesture to a tall man standing beside Officer Jenny. He wore a black overcoat, and had long black hair, with a short black beard. What creept Jayden out was that Wayne was looking directly at him the entire time; but, the crowd applauded in thanks. "As you know, Viridian Gym has been closed for several months, but will soon re-open! Wayne has been appointed by the Indigo League Council to take over. After some renovations, the Gym will be up and running within the month!

"The written exam will consist of one hundred multiple choice questions, and the top ten with the highest scores will move on to level two."

_Top ten? _Jayden couldn't believe it. He'd have to score perfect, or just nearly to even make it to the top ten. He didn't think it'd be hard, but that was definitely pushing it.

After a few some introductions by the judges, everyone moved to the Pokémon Gym, which had been refurbished and looked elegant. The floors were clean and sparkling. Desks were set up all over the room. Jayden found a spot next to a young boy who was shaking. A sweat covered his face, and he seemed jumpy. "You alright?" Jayden asked as he took his seat, a little wary.

"Yeah, yeah... Just a little nervous," he responded.

The exams were handed out, and when the bell rang, everyone began. Jayden flew through the first twenty questions, but the slowly began getting harder. Soon questions troubled him, and took him a few minutes to finish just one. There were questions about type advantages, disadvantages, berries, attacks, league results, gym questions, Pokémon in general, and questions about evolution.

Overall, Jayden had a hard time. It took him around two hours to finish, and when he did, he walked to the front and handed in his paper. He left the facility and sat in a lunch room where hundreds of students who had already finished waited for the results.

After another two hours, everyone was finished. Professor Oak entered the room and told everyone they were welcome to stay for awhile or leave, but the exams would take the rest of the day to mark. Everyone was to return tomorrow at lunch time, and the top ten would be announced.

Jayden quickly went to the Pokémon Centre and registered another room. Good for him, as within the next hour the rooms were all reserved, and people had to goto Viridian's hotel which cost way too much money, and the rest camped out. Jayden decided the rest of the day he'd train. He wasn't much for sight seeing, but maybe a little later in the evening he'd look around.

As he left the Pokémon Centre, a familiar voice called his name. He spun around to see a dazzling girl. She had long black hair, and sparkling blue eyes like the sky. She was shorter than him, but taller than the average female. She smiled at him, and he instinctual smiled back.

"Hey, Maddison." Jayden gleamed. "Hey, Jaybay. How's it going?" she asked, as she drew closer. "Good. Were you in the contest? I didn't see you." Jayden tried to remember. "No, I just got here. I'm just passing through. It seems I got started on my Pokémon journey a little after you," she pointed out.

Maddison had attended Pokémon Academy with Jayden. He was always second place, and she was always first. She was gorgeous, but as she was beautiful, she was equally as deadly. Some of the guys in the academy called her Milotic. She was beautiful, but powerful. The girls on the other hand called her Arbok, because she was poisonous and deadly. Jayden shrugged the issue aside, and thought they were just jealous.

She was exceedingly intelligent, and her battle style didn't lack any. In the academy, they had practice battles with weaker Pokémon, and she was one of the top. Battles were what Jayden really did well at, the written and knowledge of Pokémon was what Jayden struggled with; but, it was an obstacle Jayden was determined to overcome, which he did.

"Oh yeah? Which Pokémon did you pick?" Jayden mused. "Take a look for yourself," she played. Taking a Poké Ball from her satchel, she released a surging blue energy which soon dissolved and left a Charmander in its place.

"_Char char!_" the little lizard growled. "Charmander, meet our friend Jayden." Charmander stepped forward and gave a bow, followed by a welcoming smile. "Hello, Charmander. It's nice to meet you." Jayden returned the bow.

Jayden pulled his own Poké Ball off his belt, and summoned River, who greeted the Charmander with a nod of his head, which Charmander did as well. Strangely, Jayden felt a slight hostility in them, like a rivalry had just been born. Or maybe, that was between the fierce stare and confident smiles Jayden and Maddison wore.

"Your Squirtle is beautiful." She broke the glare first, bending down to meet River eye level. "His name is River, and yeah, he is. So is your Charmander," he replied. "Nice name. You always did like getting attached to your Pokémon. Well, the ones you had in Rustboro Pokémon Academy," she remembered.

"You visited your mom yet?" Jayden's tone was more serious. He knew she came from a broken family as well. Her dad left her mom for another woman, and Maddison had never seen her father since. She looked troubled, but started rubbing her Charmander. "Yeah. After you left the academy, I stayed for awhile. When I left I went straight home for the day. Mom and I talked but... I already confided in you about all of that. I left that day and took a ship from Cinnabar, coming right up to Pallet," Maddison confirmed. "It was short lived, but I don't like being home that much."

Jayden knew why. Her mother always tried to keep her home, and that hurt Jayden. Her mom was alone and had no one. She was even scared of Pokémon, and didn't want Maddison to lead a life devoted to them. Maybe it was being selfish, but Jayden thought Maddison needed to live her own life. It just hurt him to think that might mean without her mother. He couldn't imagine going on without his.

"But, enough of that. I think I know what we both want right now: a battle." And she was right. Jayden was been starving for a battle. He'd never had one with another trainer yet, and having his very first trainer battle with his old friend would be nothing short of amazing.

"Yeah! How many Pokémon have you caught?" Jayden pondered.

"Three," she recited.

"Same. Best two out of three?"

"Yeah, alright." She took her spot across a fair distance. Both Trainers studied each other, but they couldn't help but smile. Jayden's adrenaline began pumping; he'd never been more excited. This far surpassed his anticipation to begin his journey, because this, right here, was what it was all about.

"Excuse me, I'd like to watch," Quiton broke in. "Oh, yeah sorry." Jayden chuckled. He raised Quiton in his pocket for his digitial smile was visible. "Oh nice! What's that?" Maddison jumped. After a brief explanation, she laughed, and showed him her plain old Poké Dex.

"Now!" They both shouted, "It's time to battle!"

"Go, Spearow!" Maddison called, as he tossed a Poké Ball into the air. Into the air, a Spearow appeared. It cawed at the sky. Jayden smiled, he brushed his hair back, "Alright! A battle in the sky! Go, Torch!" Jayden whipped his own Ball into the sky, released Torch, whom flapped his wings bravely as he and Maddison's Spearow locked eyes.

"Ladies first. Spearow, get close and use Peck!" Maddison commanded elegantly. Jayden couldn't help but be impressed but her delicate command, and her Spearow's matched beauty... "Jayden! Wake up! Call an order!" Quiton barked. "Oh, yeah, sorry.

"Torch, dodge it!" As the Spearow came close, Torch quickly avoided Spearow's glowing beak. "Use Fury-Attack!"

The Spearow's single Peck turned into a barely visible strike, as the Spearow jabbed its beak fearlessly at Torch. "Torch, dodge it!" But it was hopeless. Torch couldn't move fast enough, and soon, Spearow bashed its had into Torch so many times, Torch fell to the ground.

"Torch!" Jayden screamed. Torch stood, and steadied himself, before he chirped loudly. "Your Pidgey is strong!" Maddison beamed. "Yeah, well watch this. Torch, show her who the king of the sky is! Knock Spearow out of the air with Gust!" Torch took to the sky, and flapped his wings so hard, streams of wind exploded from him, and smacked into Spearow, sending it tumbling through the air.

"Now, use-" before Jayden could even call an attack, Torch's wings began glowing, as he descended upon the Spearow, "-Wing-Attack!" Jayden yelled, half-order, half-amazement. Torch collided into Spearow, knocking it to the ground. Slowly, Spearow rose from the dirt. "Gust!"

After another powerful hit, Spearow was flung to the ground motionless. "Oh no! Spearow, return!" Maddison recalled Spearow, as Torch landed on Jayden's arm. "Great job, Torch!" Jayden sang. Torch chirped happily as Jayden returned him to his Ball.

"Your Pidgey's strong, Jaybay!" Maddison admired. "Yeah! He's a beast!" Jayden agreed. "But, now if I'm going to be the Indigo Champion, I can't lose here." She was determined to win, Jayden could feel the intensity coming from her. He also noticed a crowd forming around them, watching with interest.

"Now, come on out: Vulpix!" Maddison sent out her next Pokémon, a Vulpix. "Whoa. Where'd you catch a Vuplix?" Jayden sought. "Cinnabar! Fire and poison types are attracted to the volcano there. She followed me on the ship here! After I got Charmander, she showed herself to me. So I caught her!"

"_Vull!_" Vuplix howled. "Nice! Well, here we go! Come on out, Trix!" Jayden opened his next Poké Ball which brought forth Trix. "Nice! A Pichu!" Maddison blushed, "It's so cute!"

"Ha! Well this time, we go first! Trix, Thundershock!" Trix jumped into the air, and sent forth a massive bolt of electricity. "Vulpix, dodge it and use Ember!"

Vulpix slipped off to the side, while the Thundershock hit the ground beside her. Suddenly, the electricity shifted, and scored a direct hit on Vulpix! "What? How?" Maddison cried. "It's called hard training! Now, Trix, Volt Tackle!" Jayden pointed ahead.

Trix began running, charging herself in a flame of electricity. "Vulpix, Fire Spin!" Maddison shouted. It seemed to catch Jayden off guard. He knew it wasn't super powerful, but it would trap Trix in a ring of fire. "Trix, get out of there!" But it was too late.

Vulpix erupted a flame of spiralling proportions. Trix dove straight into the rings of fire, electricity still around her. The fire began enclosing, and soon trapped Trix in a cocoon of fire. Trix screamed as the fire scorched her small body.

"Now, Quick-Attack!" Maddison finished, as Vulpix took off into the fire, and crashed into Trix, sending her to the ground unconscious. "Trix! Return!" A red beam took control of of Trix, placing her back in her Ball. "You did great," Jayden acknowledged.

Jayden looked over to Maddison, who was rubbing Vulpix, a proud look on both of their faces. "Great job." Jayden could hear her speaking. She returned Vulpix. Charmander, whom stood at her side, stepped forward. River, whom stood next to Jayden, stepped forward.

Now, it was the real battle. They were both up one, and this was the tie-breaker. "You ready?" Maddison smiled. Jayden nodded, and both Pokémon stepped further into the field.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Charmander lunged forward, and spat several burning embers through the air at River. "River, counter it with Bubble!" River too jumped forward, and sent bubbles into the sky, meeting the embers, putting them out, and pushing on to Charmander.

"Scratch attack!" Maddison started. Charmander began cutting through the bubbles with his sharp claws. "Tackle!" Jayden cut in. Simultaneously, River flew through the air, cracking his head against Charmander's body, sending him tumbling to the ground. River landed on his feet, and spun to the fallen Charmander.

"Use Bubble!"

River spit out more bubbles, which hit Charmander, sending him rolling across the field. "Charmander! Hang in there!" Maddison bawled. Slowly but surely, Charmander began to rise.

"Her Charmander is tough," Quiton noted. Jayden agreed, but wouldn't fall in this battle. He had the type advantage, which gave him a more powerful offence and defence. "River, finish it with Bubble!"

"Charmander, Scratch! Push in!" Maddison ordered. It seemed out of desperation at first, but it worked. Charmander stood, and began slicing through the bubbles, slowly gaining ground on River. "Tackle!" It worked the first time, but not the second. As Squirtle dove forward, Maddison reacted. "Charmander, use your tail!"

Charmander reeled around, and smacked his tail downwards, making River eat dirt. "Ember!" Charmander turned back, and fried the ground around, and including, River.

As River got to his feet, he too was hurt. Both Pokémon were weak, and Jayden was positive they couldn't take much more, he had to end it. "River, end this with Bubble!"

"Charmander, Ember!"

When both attacks met, the explosion began small, but the cloud of smoke soon covered the entire area. Jayden covered his face from the dirt blowing through the air. He could see the onlookers do the same.

The smoke cleared and revealed a clear outcome. Both Pokémon had fallen. Jayden and Maddison returned their Pokémon. Even though it ended in a tie, both smiled at one another. Jayden was sure she was thinking the same: _good match_.

Applause broke out in the crowd, and Jayden flourished with colour. He was so into the battle, he hardly realized the crowd was the size of half the contest entrants. Maddison crossed the field and closed the distance. She extended her hand.

"We're rivals now, I hope you know that. But, next time, it won't end in a draw," she promised. He smiled, and took her hand. "You're right. I'll be winning." Jayden laughed. "We'll see," Maddison added in playfully.

Afterwards, Maddison told Jayden she'd be continuing on to Pewter City. They said their goodbyes, and promised to have an explosive battle in the Pokémon League.

As Jayden dropped his Pokémon back off at the Centre for care, Professor Oak appeared at his shoulder. "Jayden! I've found you, my boy. Good. We have to give your mother a phone call! Something's happened in Pallet."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**An Old Friend**

"The bombs have been detonated, sir," a rough voice muffled through the darkness. Giovanni sat in his office; his chair facing the window on the back wall. It was too dark to see, but the blackness seemed relaxing, and even welcoming to him.

"Very good. See that _they_ have perished." Giovanni spoke with the voice of a one hundred year old man. He was in his late fifties, and time was beginning to take its toll. His voice was choked, and seemed as if he had a throat condition.

"Yes, sir." Giovanni heard the door open and close. He was alone; for the most part. He lowered his hand, and softly rubbed the top of his Persian's head. He purred with satisfaction. "Soon... Soon we will be strong enough. _Soon_..."

Giovanni stood on a balcony, high above the hundreds of Team Rocket Grunts who all gathered below. They were in Team Rocket's underground base, far below Cinnabar Island. The entire roster had gathered in the main hall, which was octagonal. The Grunts stood at all sides of the hall, keeping their distance between them, and a two large beams of wood, which held a shackled prisoner on the floor.

He was shirtless, and his skin had been torn and ripped. He had long blonde hair, with blonde stubble, and had electrifying blue eyes, one of the main things Giovanni liked about him. He was older, around forty, but to the world, he looked eighty. His skin was sagging, and his face was droopy. He looked horrified. He rested on his knees, and only looked up to see Giovanni arriving. Giovanni stared down at the man; fifteen feet below.

"Read me the charges," Giovanni croaked. The entire room was silent, except to the jingling of the chains, and the footsteps of a Rocket Officer, who stepped up beside the prisoner. "The charges laid upon Julian Bailey are as follows: Treachery against Team Rocket, by secretly relaying information to the authorities about top secret operations at Executive Bailey had been assigned. Actively transporting captured Pokémon out of Team Rocket's possession, and to places unknown. Assaulting several of the members of Team Rocket on the most prior mission, leaving them severely wounded or _fatally_ ill." And with that, he stepped back.

Julian lifted his eyes once more, meeting Giovanni's. It now seemed like a struggle for power, neither daring to look away.

"Julian Bailey, Executive Officer, and my right-hand man. Due to your betrayal, your services with Team Rocket have been terminated. Leader of the Fourth World, as we called you, do you have any final words?" Giovanni hymned.

"I hope you burn," Julian spat, "I may not have been able to stop you. But someday, someone will." Julian gritted his teeth, holding back his anger. He couldn't do anything even if he was capable.

"At least you will go out believing that," Giovanni began, while Julian cracked a smile, "it's a shame, you know. I was sure you'd go out with hope, and if I wanted a suitable punishment for you, I wanted to make sure it was to the fullest extent. I wanted to inflict as much pain on you as I could."

"You can't hurt me!" Julian laughed sadistically, like he had lost all sense.

"Yes I can. Both psychically and mentally. And therefore, I sentence you, and your _family_ to execution. Your family has already been taken care of."

"You sick bastard!" Julian cried out. He rose, and yanked against the chains. Giovanni just watched. Two more Grunts stepped forward and smacked Julian's knees with canes. He sunk back to his knees, crying in anguish. But Giovanni knew not from the psychical, but from the emotional scarring Giovanni just seared into his soul.

"How could you?" Julian weeped. Giovanni uttered a single, relentless word,

"Goodbye."

Giovanni moved his hand over a Poké Ball, which laid before him. He slowly raised it, and stared in amazement at it. One of his bodyguards looked over to him, as he sat behind his desk.

"Which Pokémon is that, Giovanni sir?" the bodyguard managed. Giovanni eyed the Ball for several more moments before replying.

"Shh," Giovanni whispered, "it's my secret weapon for catching an _old friend_." The bodyguard looked confused, but dared not to press the all powerful Giovanni for answers. He simply readjusted his view to the wall in front of him, instead of looking off to the side at the man who held his life in his hands.

Giovanni slid his computer mouse across a pad. His computer lightened up, and Giovanni began typing and clicking. Soon, three security cameras opened up. The cameras showed a city. It was dark, but a busy city was bustling around them. He watched them carefully, then paused them. He glared at the middle screen, which showed the night sky.

And in the centre was a black shape. It was humanoid, but was hidden under a cloak. Something long whipped behind it in the frozen screen, like a tail.

"_Old friend..._"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The King of the Castle**

"You won't believe it! But two bombs just went off down the street, destroying the Johnson's house! Luckily they made it out just one," Debbie Bailey relayed to Jayden and Professor Oak.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Jayden sighed with relief.

"Yes, I am as well," Professor Oak added.

"Well, a full investigation is going on, so there's a full squad of officers are here and won't be leaving anytime soon," Debbie reported.

"I'll return as soon as the contest is over," Professor Oak promised. Saying their goodbyes, and wishing the best, Jayden took off into the forest, while Professor Oak returned to the Gym to finish grading the exams.

Once in the forest, just off to the east of Viridian, Jayden began training with his Pokémon. They were all motivated by their battle with Maddison, and weren't going to just lay down all day. They wanted to train, get stronger, and next time, win. In Jayden's mind, draws were worse than losing. It meant he was neither worse nor better, and it just seemed wrong to him. He'd rather lose and learn than draw and remain the same.

He'd train harder; he vowed to. They worked all day, for several hours they laboured out in the hot sun. Jayden even stripped down to only his jeans, as the sweat drenched his body. He didn't just command and watch his Pokémon, he trained too. He got into the battles, he did his own training, and joined them in their speed work.

After they couldn't utter another attack, they all stopped for a drink and some food. Jayden rubbed each of his three Pokémon.

"They're a fine group of Pokémon," Quiton noted. Jayden agreed, while his Pokémon seemed impressed with the comments, all of them flexing and showing off their natural beauty.

"_Mankey!_" Jayden started as a Mankey hoped down into his lap, snatching his food, and nearly punching his head off. Jayden ducked under the hit, and pushed Mankey off of him. Jayden rolled to his feet, while the Mankey was ready for another attack.

"Why's he so pissed?" Jayden was shocked by the sudden attack, he almost didn't know what to do.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Quiton guessed. Just as he spoke, Jayden ducked under an incoming missile: his snack.

"Nope, that's not it."

Mankey began pawing the ground, screaming viciously. Jayden nodded to Torch who soared into the air.

"Whatever its reason is, I'm catching it. A fighting type would be a marvellous edition," Jayden reasoned, "Torch, use Gust!" Torch began flapping his wings, sending a powerful whirlwind through the air, knocking Mankey off balance.

"Wing Attack!" Torch dropped from the sky, and smashed into Mankey with a powerful hit of his wing. The Mankey hit the ground, but jumped up just as quickly. The Mankey lunged into the air after Torch, its hand beginning to glow. It crashed down on Torch's wing.

"Torch! Hang in there!" Jayden cried.

"Nice Karate Chop," Quiton couldn't help but say in awe.

"Whose side are you on?" Jayden teased, then continued, "Torch, hang in there! Fire back with a Sand Attack!"

Torch whipped up a storm of sand, surrounding Mankey and himself in a twister of dirt and dust. Jayden could hardly see through the mass, but could make out two small figures within. Jayden knew that Torch's ability, Keen Eye, kept him from losing sight. It was perfect.

"Torch, Wing Attack!" After a moment, Mankey flipped out from the billowing sand, which faltered and fell, with Torch right behind him. Mankey struggled to his feet. "Quick Attack!" Jayden hollared. Torch dove forward and struck Mankey, who tried for a Fury Swipes, but was caught off guard.

"End this with a Wing Attack!" Jayden screamed, as Torch drove forward once more, and struck Mankey down. "Poké Ball, go!" Jayden pulled a Poké Ball from his belt, and tossed it at Mankey, who disappeared inside.

The Ball rolled on the ground for a moment. Jayden and Torch watched it carefully until... It finally stopped. "Yeah! We just caught a Mankey!" Jayden cheered. He reached down and picked up his Poké Ball. He opened it, sending Mankey to the ground in front of him. Mankey was ruffled up, but stood tall. Mankey stared at Jayden while he bent down.

"Hey, Mankey. I'm Jayden. I was just wondering, why did you attack me?" Jayden asked softy.

"_Mankey mank mank mankey key key mankey mankey!_" The Pokémon burst into a fit of rage, jumping in the air. Jayden tried to calm Mankey down, but to no avail.

_If I want to be a Pokémon Master, I need to understand the Pokémon I encounter_ Jayden thought. He began listening to the monkey's fit of rage; carefully noting the fire in its eyes. "Mankey... Did something happen with a previous trainer?" Jayden took a leap of faith. Suddenly, the Mankey jerked back, and lowered its head. Jayden knew he struck a nerve. "I'm sorry, but I want you to know, I am your trainer now, and I won't do anything to harm you... All trainers aren't bad, and I want to prove it," Jayden cajoled. He took Mankey's small hands, and stared him in the eye, which he knew could be fatal.

"Together, let's train and become stronger. Let's become not only just a Pokémon Trainer and his Pokémon; let's become unstoppable. I promise, I won't hurt you," Jayden promised. Mankey looked into his eyes, and then: nodded. Jayden smiled.

"Something I want to do is pick a name for you. Something that's not plain, like your Pokémon species. I want a name that shows you're significant. How about the name: Warrior?" Mankey, pleased with the name, nodded, and let out a battle cry.

After Jayden prepared food for Warrior, they began training. Jayden learned that Warrior only knew three attacks: Fury Swipes, Low Kick, and Karate Chop. Jayden worked steadily with Warrior for the next few hours, struggling to finally teach him Seismic Toss.

The four Pokémon split into groups. Trix and River, while Torch stayed with Warrior. After another few hours of sparring, all four, plus Jayden, were exhausted. The sun was beginning to set, sending a cool breeze through the land. Jayden returned back to Viridian, dropping his Pokémon back at the centre. He retired to bed early, after working so hard.

The morning sun welcomed Jayden to a new day as he opened his eyes. He sat up and rolled his shoulders, stretching out from a pleasant slumber. He showered and cleaned himself before he left his room and went downstairs.

He received his Pokémon from Nurse Joy and her Chansey, and noticed it was still early morning. He had a few hours before he had to return to the Gym. He went outside, mind planed on training, but went he walked into the fresh air of a new day, he saw everyone from the exam battling. And he meant everyone.

Battles were going on every square inch of Viridian City. Jayden's excitement began raging. He desperately wanted to join in. He didn't have to walk far, because as soon as he stepped to the left, a Trainer approached him.

"Hey! You're the guy from yesterday! The guy who had a sweet battle with that chick! Let's battle!" He roared, bringing up a Poké Ball. Jayden may have been a Pokémon Trainer for only mere days, but he had already developed another philosophy: Never turn down from a battle. Jayden smirked, and raised his own Poké Ball.

"You're on." Jayden tossed his Poké Ball in the air, sending out Warrior. Warrior was raring to go, hopping around in anticipation.

"Ha! A Mankey? Well, get ready for this! Let's go, Pidgey!" The Trainer called, as he brought out his Pidgey. It was bigger than Jayden's own, and he clearly had the advantage, but this was Jayden's time to shine. "

Come on, Pidgey, use a Gust!" The Trainer ordered. Pidgey began flapping its wings, shooting streams of wind at Warrior, who gripped the ground.

"Hang in there, Warrior! Endure this! I know you can!" After a few moments, the Trainer seemed caught off guard.

"Your Mankey's tough! But my Pidgey is-"

"Warrior, use Karate Chop!" Jayden interrupted, seizing the chance. Warrior lunged into the air, and with a glowing paw, snapped down onto Pidgey's wing, sending both of them tumbling. They both hit the ground, Pidgey on its breast, Warrior on his feet.

"Warrior, Low Kick!" Jayden continued. Warrior sped at the fallen Pidgey, then slid, with his foot out. It collided with Pidgey, sending it spiralling into the air.

"Pidgey! Regain control!" The Trainer managed, in awe of Warrior's strength, and Jayden's tight strategy.

"Warrior, Seismic Toss!" Warrior took off into the air, catching on Pidgey, who was still spinning, and sent it crashing into the ground, leaving it unconscious.

"Oh no! Pidgey!" The Trainer cried, as he ran to his partner's side. Warrior looked back to Jayden for approvement, which Jayden gave him with a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Hey, you! I want a battle!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me five! I mean four!"

Jayden turned around to see a group of hungry looking Trainer's accumulating behind him. Jayden looked back to Warrior who seemed just as shocked as he was.

"Well, I guess a _few_ battles can't hurt, right?"

Wrong. Four hours later, Jayden, River, Torch, Trix, and Warrior were about two seconds away from falling over. Jayden bent over panting from all the calling, ordering, commanding, and adrenaline rushing through his body, while his Pokémon were so physically exhausted, Jayden doubted they could use another attack.

"Come on, my turn!" The fortieth Trainer stepped forward. Jayden sighed. Maybe never turning down a battle was a bad idea he began thinking. He turned back to his Pokémon; none seemed able to make another move.

"I think we're done for awhile," Jayden decided. The Trainer seemed to go red in the face.

"I've waited all this time for a battle, so I'm going to get one!" He yelled. He tossed his Poké Ball into the air, and brought forth a Rattata. Jayden rolled his eyes. Out of all the forty Trainers, Rattata was used over half the time. The Trainers were all newbies, or mediocre Trainers, and no one had a Pokémon stronger than a Mankey.

"I don't think-" before Jayden could finish, a girl, no older than him, stepped up beside him.

"If you think you're so strong, why don't you battle me? If you win, go up against him," she proposed. The Trainer seemed dumbfounded, but Jayden assumed the testosterone took over when he uttered, "I ain't losing to a girl. Sure."

The girl was tall, fair skinned, much lighter than Jayden's tanned colour, and had long blue hair. She had dazzling hazel eyes, which shimmered in the sun, and he wore a white jacket which exposed the top of her chest, and skin tight jeans, which were folded at the bottom.

She took hold of her Poké Ball, allowing the bottom to drop open. A sparkling blue energy exploded onto the ground before her. The light faded, revealing: a Jigglypuff.

The Trainer burst out laughing, but the girl simply held her small smile. "This is gonna be easy! Rattata, use Hyper Fang!" The Rattata lunged at Jigglypuff, its teeth glowing bright.

"Jiggly, use Sing," she countered. Jigglypuff began singing with her beautiful voice. She emitted glowing orbs, which danced through the air, and soon hit, and popped, on Rattata. It came to a full out stop. Its eyes grew bags under them, and soon collapsed into a sleep.

"No! Rattata!" The Trainer whined. The girl just kept smiling.

"Use Double-Slap!" she commanded. Jigglypuff hopped forward and grabbed Rattata by the scruff. She proceeded to slap it furiously. "Use Hyper Voice!" Jigglypuff let out a deafening cry, which blasted Rattata through the air with a sonic boom. It fell to the ground, completely obliterated. The Trainer gasped, and returned it to its Ball, before running away through the crowd.

The group of onlookers and Trainers alike turned in awe towards the girl and her Jigglypuff. "Great battle!" Jayden congratulated her.

"It was nothing. I was watching you battle and I gotta say, you're pretty good. My name's Twilight; what's yours?" She extended a hand. Jayden took it as he replied,

"Jayden Bailey." He smiled. Just as Jayden thought it was over, the crowd began chanting again.

"Battle me! No me! Jayden! Twilight!" Their voices all blended together, perfectly in-sync, one after another. Jayden was about to be overwhelmed, when a bell drove the crowd back and into a pit of silence.

A boy and a girl stepped forward, both in identical gowns. They had the same hair colour, eye colour, and skin colour. Both his and her hair styles were slicked over, but her's was much longer.

"You two; the ones called Jayden and Twilight. We would like to battle you, would you accept?" The boy challenged. Jayden could feel the onlookers pressuring gaze. He gulped, afraid to refuse. Twilight stepped up first.

"I accept." She looked back to Jayden, who nodded and stepped forward.

"As do I," Jayden accepted. Twilight recalled Jigglypuff, and gripped another Poké Ball.

"We are the Siblings Strong. We are travelling double battlers. Our goal is to become the best double battlers in the land. Let us begin," the sister spoke, "now, bring out your Pokémon."

"River!" Jayden called. River jumped in front of Jayden, while Twilight opened her second Poké Ball, which brought forth: a Nidoran .

"Now, our Pokémon." Both siblings tossed their Poké Balls into the air. The Balls opened and released two Eevees.

"Uno," the brother shouted, "use Quick Attack on Squirtle!" Uno dove forward into a sprint.

"Duo," the sister followed up, "use Shadow Ball on Nidoran!" Duo spun in the air, as an orb of blackness formed, and fired outwards.

"River, use Tackle!" River took off, about to meet Uno in a head-on collision.

"Nidoran, use Poison Sting!" Nidoran let our a cry before firing small needles through the air, which met the Shadow Ball, causing an explosion. Uno and River hit, and both Pokémon were sent off their feet, and through the air, crashing into the ground.

"Duo, use Secret Power!" Balls of energy formed around Duo, and launched forward.

"River, use Bubble!" River rolled off his shell, and countered the orbs with the bubbles he produced.

"Nidoran, use Poison Fang on Uno!" Nidoran's teeth began glowing purple, and tint of blue surrounding them. She leaped into the air, fallings towards Uno.

"Uno, Take Down!" Uno launched itself into the air at Nidoran.

"River, use-" before Jayden could say the command, River sent a stream of water from his mouth, which hit Duo over. "Alright! River, you used Water Gun! Let's keep it up! Use Water Gun again!"

"Duo, Shadow Ball!" Both Pokémon launched their attacks, which met in mid-air, causing another explosion.

Uno and Nidoran crashed into each other, Uno catching the advantage, and taking Nidoran to the ground.

"Duo, Secret Power!" Duo summoned more energy orbs, which flung themselves at River.

"River, Water Gun!" River met the energy balls in the middle of the air, but they overpowered the water spout, and crashed into River. Both River and Nidoran were down for the count. The crowd applauded at their efforts, but Jayden and Twilight had been defeated.

"Return!" all four Trainer's said, pulling back their Pokémon. Jayden turned to his other friends and returned them as well. Jayden looked to the Siblings Strong, but they were already on their way. Jayden frowned, disappointed not in his Pokémon, but in himself.

"Foolish. I should have been stronger," he murmured to himself. He only looked up when Twilight appeared closer to his shoulder.

"Good battle; you can't win 'em all." She giggled. Jayden's heart lifted a little, he even cracked a smile.

"I guess you're right," he agreed.

The two went to the Pokémon Centre and dropped of their Pokémon. With all the battling, they both had almost missed the twelve o'clock meet time for the Gym. The two hurried down to see a large LED board, displaying the top ten. After scanning the board, and missing it once (nearly giving him a heart attack), Jayden spotted his name at eighth place. He was equally surprised at his place by Twilight's; she came first.

Professor Oak came to the front after everyone who did not make it left. The top ten stood in the room alone, and as Jayden could tell, they all looked strong.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Congratulations are in order, for out of hundreds of entrants, you are the top ten! Now, since this is a knowledge contest, we must narrow it down even more. While some of you may be able to do that with a pen and paper, we've decided it'd be in good taste to put you all into battles.

"Battle knowledge is just as important as written knowledge. Afterwards, we'll narrow it down to five. And then, another written test. The highest score will get a bye from the next round, where it'll become the top three. Then, there will be a triple threat, where everyone is asked different questions. You will each have a Pokémon out. When you get your answer right, you can attack if the next person gets their answer wrong. If they get it right, you cannot. The threat ends when one Trainer and Pokémon is left standing."

Jayden seemed taken back. It was much harder than he thought it was going to be. Here he had thought it'd be a breeze, but now it seemed like this harsh reality was about to knock him down. Regardless, he loved competition, and this would only make his journey that much more fun. After all, it was the journey Jayden loved; he had never been at a finish.

Jayden looked around at all the other Trainer's who seemed nervous. Only two others looked as confident as Jayden felt: Twilight and an older man Jayden knew by his name Rex. Jayden looked back to Professor Oak who beamed down to them. Behind him, glaring at Jayden, was the Gym Leader: Wayne.


End file.
